Something in the Way He Moves
by klemonademouth
Summary: There's a loud clang and an even louder curse, and Kurt wheels out from under the car. He glares at Blaine, standing up and wiping his hands off. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "Hi," Blaine repeats, dumbly, because it seems to be all he can say.


**Warnings: None, really, besides the mention of face-fucking and copious awkwardness. Mechanic!Kurt and smitten!Blaine. (a bit of cockslut!Blaine too)**

**A/N: This is dedicated to -daydreamcharm (on tumblr), due to her persistence in desiring a fic about mechanic!Kurt (like there aren't enough already).**

**My apologies if this is a tad unrealistic, I'm a straight, virginal girl. *leshrug***

**Enjoy!**

**(Dislaimer: don't own Glee)**

This is going to be the best surprise _ever_, Blaine thinks as he creeps stealthily towards Kurt's dad's tire store. Kurt won't know what hit him. He peeks around the corner of the open garage door. There's only one car in the garage, so that has to be the one Kurt's working on. It's yellow, and looks kind of antique. For a moment Blaine envisions him and Kurt sitting in the parking lot of a drive-in movie in that car, both wearing leather jackets and holding milkshakes.

Then he shakes himself _out_ of that fantasy, because this isn't the first time he's imagined something like that and it's honestly getting ridiculous.

There's a pair of legs sticking out from underneath the car-that must be Kurt, though Blaine can't honestly picture Kurt _ever_ wearing grease-blackened, faded pants and worn, floppy converse high-tops.

The radio is blasting "Jessie's Girl", though, and the feet are tapping wildly, so Blaine figures it probably has to be Kurt. He crosses the garage as silently as he can, crouches down, and tries to peer under the car. "Hi."

There's a loud clang and an even louder curse (and it's strange, the things _that_ does to Blaine) and Kurt wheels out from under the car. He glares at Blaine, standing up and wiping his hands off on a dirty white(ish) rag. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi," Blaine repeats, dumbly, because it seems to be all he can say.

Kurt folds his arms.

He's wearing coveralls- folded down and tied around his waist- and a faded, gray, grease-stained t-shirt that reads "Hummel's Tires and Lube" and stretches _so_ deliciously over his beautifully defined pectoral muscles. His hair is flopped all over the place, and there's a smear of black across one of his cheekbones.

He is absolutely gorgeous.

"I do believe you already said that," Kurt says, arching an eyebrow.

"_Hi," _Blaine breathes. Kurt opens his mouth, presumably to say something else, but Blaine has already tugged him in and is kissing him, hard.

Kurt kisses back almost immediately. When he finally pulls away, he has a smug smirk on his face. "I thought you were kidding when you said you had a huge grease-monkey kink."

"Oh, god, Kurt, why would I kid about that?" Blaine groans, drinking Kurt in with his eyes. "You are fulfilling, like, ten of my fantasies right now."

Abruptly, the air in the room is gone. Kurt gulps a little before he answers. "Really?" his voice is slightly squeakier than usual.

Blaine's eyes dart around. "Well, that's not to say-I just mean-"

Kurt surprises _himself_ when he reaches out to trace Blaine's collar. "Tell me about these fantasies?"

Blaine chokes, because all of the sudden he literally has no air in his lungs. "I-what?" he manages.

Kurt merely quirks an eyebrow.

Blaine swallows. This is new, for them. They've only just moved past under-the-clothing touching and they haven't even come close to speaking _out loud_ what certain things do to them (although Blaine feels like he has a fairly good idea, from the way Kurt gasps when Blaine sucks on that dip in his collarbone). But this- Kurt is giving Blaine the invitation to speak his fantasies out loud, to _dirty talk_ to him, right in public, in his workplace.

"Come here," Blaine says, and his voice is a little shaky, which is embarrassing, but Kurt doesn't laugh or tease. Instead, he gets this serious, fond look on his face and pulls Blaine up against him.

Blaine actually has to almost stand on tiptoe to kiss him, and _hey_. He frowns. "Have you been growing again?"

"Silly me," Kurt says, with a soft smile. "I really have to stop doing that."

"Are we really doing this?" Blaine says quietly, his eyes searching Kurt's face.

"If you want to," Kurt replies, his eyes equally as searching. "Okay?"

Blaine nods quickly-way too quickly- and Kurt presses his lips together to hold back a laugh. "Okay. So was there a reason you decided to surprise me at work today?"

He flips his hair back and that sends a little jolt through Blaine's stomach, something dark and hot unfurling in his chest. "I _really, really_ like how you look right now," he murmurs, and slips his hands down until they're cupping Kurt's ass, over the coveralls. They're hot, but they really don't do his ass justice. "Did I mention that?"

"Once or twice." Kurt's voice is breathy, which means he's starting to get turned on. It always goes high and light in the beginning, then dark and throaty towards the end, then just a gasp when he comes.

"I love these," he murmurs, tracing the lines on the back pockets of the pants. "But I think that's mostly because I can't stop thinking about taking them off."

Kurt's breathing hitches again.

"Did you know," Blaine says, conversationally, letting one of his hands slip up Kurt's shirt, "that this shirt literally accents every muscle you have? It's wonderful. You should wear it more often."

"It's grease-stained, Blaine." Kurt laughs breathlessly.

"Mmmm, and if you haven't noticed, I really like that," Blaine says, nosing along Kurt's jaw.

"What else?" Kurt asks, and it's so quiet and breathy Blaine can barely hear it. His hand is fisting in Blaine's shirt, clenching the meticulously ironed material into a wrinkled mess, but Blaine can't bring himself to care, because Kurt _smells_ so good. He smells like sweat and grease and that undertone of _boy_ he always smells like and it's turning Blaine on way too much.

"I can't stop thinking about-" and Blaine pauses, because here's where it might get a little risky. They've never _done_ this before, and he's so, so worried Kurt's going to say no or reject him in some way that he's almost convinced himself not to say it. Then he sees the look in Kurt's eyes.

"I can't stop thinking about sucking your cock," he says, very quickly, and Kurt makes this desperate, choking noise, his hands tightening around Blaine's biceps.

"What?" he asks finally, and Blaine _knows_ Kurt heard him so he figures it must be the other kind of "what", the "tell-me-more" kind of "what".

So he does.

"I picture it all the time," he murmurs, trailing his fingers down the back of Kurt's neck. "Remember last week when you made me get down on my knees so you could fix my hair?"

Kurt's eyes widen. He'd _wondered_ why Blaine had been bright red the entire time.

"You have no idea how hot you are, do you?" Blaine asked, kissing Kurt's neck, gently. Kurt closed his eyes and exhaled quietly.

"Can I show you?" Blaine asked, so quietly he wasn't sure Kurt heard him until-

"Yes," Kurt said, and his knees quivered a little against Blaine's.

"Okay," Blaine says softly, and he goes for Kurt's mouth.

Kurt seems surprised by this, if the way his hands flutter open on Blaine's elbows indicate anything. Blaine twists a little in the way he knows Kurt likes it, and Kurt's mouth falls open under Blaine's. Blaine takes advantage of this and slips his tongue into Kurt's mouth, and Kurt's hands slide down from Blaine's upper arms to the waistband of his jeans, before slipping into his back pockets.

Blaine shudders a little into the kiss, biting down on Kurt's lower lip, and they both freeze as Kurt lets out a low moan.

"_Oh_," Blaine says quietly, then begins to kiss his way down Kurt's neck, focusing particularly on that small area just under his jaw that always makes him squirm. Kurt tilts his head back to help with access, and Blaine grins appreciatively against the slightly scratchy stubble that sprinkles his jaw. He licks a slow line down Kurt's throat and Kurt whines, fingers pressing into Blaine's ass through his jeans, and okay, Blaine's a little bit more into that than he thought he'd be.

"Your dad's not here? He won't come back?" Blaine's voice is gravely against Kurt's throat, and Kurt's is definitely shaky when he answers in the affirmative.

"Good," Blaine murmurs, and he hears Kurt fumbling for something against the hood of the car, his fingers skittering around, and then he hears the garage door slowly starting to lower.

He lets his hands trace down Kurt's spine, sliding up underneath the t-shirt and pushing it up past his ribcage. He crouches down, pressing his lips to the warm skin just above Kurt's belly button. His stomach muscles quiver as he lets out a shuddering breath.

Blaine's hard, achingly hard, in his pants, but for once he isn't going to do anything about it. This is about Kurt, Kurt and not him. He kisses down to Kurt's waistband then just sits sits there for a minute, his hands firm on Kurt's hips, just breathing gently against Kurt's skin. He can tell Kurt's trying not to squirm.

"Patience," he breathes, and he can tell Kurt's itching to whack him over the head.

"Come _on_," Kurt says instead, sliding his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. "_Please_, Blaine."

Blaine brings his hands up to the rolled-up part of Kurt's coveralls and he slides his thumbs underneath the waist, slowly pushing the pants down his boyfriend's hips.

He looks up just as he gets them to Kurt's shins, and Kurt's head is tipped back against the car, his eyes closed, his breathing carefully controlled.

Blaine can fix that.

Kurt's boxer-briefs are aubergine-colored, a fact that for some reasons makes Blaine have to choke back a giggle. Instead, he leans his head up and carefully, oh-so-carefully, licks a stripe down the cloth that covers Kurt's erection.

Kurt's eyes fly open in surprise as his hips jerk towards Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulls back slightly, huffing out a laugh, and Kurt's eyes narrow as he looks down at his boyfriend. "Stop teasing."

Blaine presses a hand to his heart as if to say, _"I promise."_

He mouths over Kurt's cloth-covered cock again, blowing warm air across it, making Kurt shiver, before hooking his thumbs under the elastic waistband and pulling the underwear down in one quick motion.

His breath catches.

He's seen tiny glimpses of Kurt's cock before, during their hurried mutual handjob sessions in which one of them (or both of them) is always worried that they'll get caught by a wandering parent or a nosy stepbrother.

This time, there's no fear of being walked in on (or so Kurt professes). Blaine can look all he wants, so he does.

Because really, Kurt has a _gorgeous_ cock. Magnificent. And Blaine sort of already knew it, but in the two weeks that have passed since he's last gotten to touch it, Blaine sort of forgot how truly _awesome_ it is. And, um, big. Because Kurt doesn't know it, but he's pretty well-hung.

Kurt's staring down at him with a sort of uncertain look on his face, like he thinks Blaine might be having second thoughts. And, well. Blaine can't have _that_, so he leans forward to curl a hand around the base of Kurt's cock and then leans forward, tentatively swiping his tongue at the head.

And, _okay_, yeah. He'd always kind of thought it would taste disgusting- Santana had ranted about it enough times to him- but he actually really, _really_ likes it. A lot. And maybe it's a gay-thing but he's pretty sure it's actually just a Blaine-thing and he wants to taste more, _so_ badly.

Kurt's eyes are closed again, and his breathing is controlled, but a soft moan slips past his lips when Blaine flicks his tongue over the tip of his cock again. Suddenly, Blaine's ultimate goal is not _just_ to give Kurt the best orgasm of his life, but to make Kurt completely lose control when he does so. Kurt's always so carefully controlled, so cautious of the sounds and the faces he makes, and for once Blaine just wants to see him _let go_.

With that new goal in mind, Blaine leans forward, and takes Kurt's entire cock in his mouth.

Kurt gasps, and his hands fly to Blaine's hair. Blaine tries to make an encouraging noise around Kurt's cock, letting Kurt know that it's okay to put his hands in Blaine's hair and maybe tug on it a little bit if he wants to, but all that comes out is a strangled sort of growling noise and Kurt's eyes roll back in his head. Actually _roll back_, and he falls against the car.

Blaine wants to grin, but that would probably end pretty badly considering his mouth is still around Kurt's dick. Instead, he tightens his lips and drags down, sucking in the way that he's sometimes seen in the couple porn movies he's watched before. _Apparently_, porn is right, because Kurt's knees buckle and he gasps loudly, his hands tightening in Blaine's hair, and a little bit more pre-come spills into his mouth.

Blaine's suddenly hit with the realization that, when Kurt comes, _he's going to swallow_.

With this realization comes another realization that, because of that, he doesn't have to hold back. At all. He wraps his free hand firmly around Kurt's hip, and bobs forward again, flattening his tongue to drag along the underside of the shaft, feeling his way along the vein he finds there, listening with satisfaction to the breathy noises that are escaping Kurt's mouth. But it's not enough; Kurt needs to come completely undone. He has to pull out all the stops.

He begins to move the hand that's still holding Kurt's cock, slowly jerking him off in time to the bobbing of his head. Kurt's breathing stutters out into short gasping noises, and Blaine takes that as a sign he should go deeper. He relaxes his throat a little, then slides his mouth down an inch.

And okay, this is his first time, so he knows he won't be able to go any further than that, but with practice he will. And it's that thought, the thought of practicing _this_, on _Kurt_, all the time, that makes him moan around Kurt's cock.

The noise Kurt makes in response to _that_ is obscene, and it really _does _things to Blaine. He re-doubles his efforts, trying to get Kurt to make that sound again, but it's no longer completely necessary. That one moan seems to have broken a barrier with Kurt, and now he's moaning and gasping and clutching at Blaine's hair and his hips keep jerking forward like-

Like he wants to fuck Blaine's mouth.

That thought turns Blaine on so much it actually hurts, but he still doesn't reach down to palm his cock like he so badly wants to. He also so badly _wants_ to let Kurt fuck his face, but he knows his throat isn't ready to take that yet. But _oh god_, he wants to.

He settles for relaxing his throat a little more, letting Kurt's hips twitch in a vague imitation of the act they'll _definitely_ be doing, someday soon. He strokes his thumb over Kurt's hip, timing it with the beat of his tongue curling under Kurt's cock.

His hand slips down, under Kurt's legs, past Kurt's balls, and his thumb rubs at the patch of skin there, a spot that makes Kurt let out a guttural moan and jolt his hips up (Blaine pulls back quickly to keep from choking).

Kurt's _wrecked_, he notices when he looks up. His hair had already been a mess from working under cars all day, his face already dirty, but it's more than that, now. His face and throat are shining with sweat, two spots of pink high on his cheekbones. His mouth hangs open and his chest heaves with the noises he's making.

He looks amazing, and delicious, and it's a wonder Blaine hasn't come in his pants just from _touching_ him.

Kurt's eyes open, meeting Blaine's, and _that's_ what does it. Kurt's eyes widen, his mouth opening in a sharp gasp of surprise and then a moan of Blaine's name, and he _comes_, hard, down Blaine's throat. Blaine swallows as much of it as he can, sucking until his cheeks hollow out, until Kurt comes down from his orgasm and bats at his head tiredly. Blaine pulls off of him and catches him in his arms as he slides down the car, a sleepy smile already in place on his face.

"You are _amazing_ at that," he breathes, a hand coming up to cup Blaine's face.

"You are sexy as hell," Blaine returns, turning his head to kiss Kurt's fingertips. "Don't hold back on me anymore, okay?"

"Never," Kurt promises, tipping his head until it leans against Blaine's shoulder. "Do you want me to-"

"No," Blaine says, although he's still hard and aching, "this was about you, not me."

"I love you," Kurt sighs, pressing a barely-there kiss to Blaine's neck.

"Kurt?" Blaine says, after a quiet moment.

"Mmmm?" Kurt's eyes are still closed, and his breathing is evening out like he means to go to sleep.

"Don't you think maybe you should pull up your pants?"

Kurt laughs, but does so fumblingly.

"And, uh." Blaine stumbles over the right words, and Kurt cracks an eye open to look at him warily.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"Maybe we should clean up that customer's car?"

**A/N: Um. Don't worry, guys. I'll be putting up some **_**real chapter-**_**fic eventually. This is just awesome stress relief, I've discovered.**


End file.
